1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery and a battery module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries generally may be rechargeable.
A secondary battery may be used as an energy source for mobile devices such as laptop computers and mobile phones, electric automobiles, hybrid electric automobiles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies.
In a medium-large sized device, such as in an electric or hybrid electric automobile, a battery module, in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected to each other, is generally used due to the need for high output and high-capacity.